Commodity hardware (e.g., an off-the-shelf server) has lower reliability than specialized hardware (e.g., a dedicated router). A backup device that replicates the data of a primary device increases overall reliability by immediately replacing the primary device if the primary device fails. If both the primary and backup devices fail, the system fails.